Heaven's Razing
by Yami no Kaiba
Summary: Krad is the perfect angel, just not the one of Mercy and as a perfect angel, he deserves a perfect vessel. KradSatoshi


**Title:** Heaven's Razing  
**Author:** Yami no Kaiba  
**Beta:** FencerX  
**Fandom:** D.N.Angel  
**Rating:** R  
**Characters/Pairing:** Krad/Satoshi, Hikari Rio, Niwa Daiki, Dark

**Summary:** Krad is the perfect angel, just not the one of Mercy; and as a perfect angel, he deserves a perfect vessel.  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own the characters or the concepts of D.N.Angel. Yukiru Sugisaki owns them.  
**Warning:** Psychotic and homicidal Krad.

**Dedication:** For Katarik, as a late graduation gift.

* * *

He hates them all. All these disgusting humans with their petty, inconsequential lives, he hates them with a fiery white rage that consumes him more and more each day these vessels of his keep him bound to their plane. 

They're just disgusting, and worse than the worms that crawl through the rich soil of this ugly world, because at least the **worms** have a purpose. The only humans that he can see as having purposes were those that were his and Dark's vessels. As far as he is concerned, unless the human is a vessel, or the creator of a vessel, than those humans are inconsequential in the grand scheme of things.

And yet even the consequential ones in that scheme are still targets of his hate, never measuring up to his standards. Always successfully keeping him chained away, stopping him from doing what he was created to do, what he **needs** to do to if he ever wants to be complete.

So when his latest vessel slips, falls in love with another of these putrid sacks of water and flesh with no redeeming virtues--

He forces his Tamer's consciousness back, laughing as it struggles, shrieking and thrashing as he binds it to the realm he's been forced to live in for hundreds of years.

The malodorous human's body is **his** now, and he starts by using his magic to clean it off of all the disgusting things he doesn't want or bother to think about. He clothes it from head to toe in material that will keep him from coming into contact with the same things that had dirtied his Tamer.

'Tamer'. How he always hated that word, almost as equally as he hated humans. But now...

Let these 'Hikari' humans, these Tamers of a greater and far purer being than they, know his hate first hand--

And let him create the perfect human for his next vessel.

* * *

The night was burning. 

That was the first thing sixteen-year-old Hikari Rio thought, when she was jarred awake from her peaceful slumber. Screams of fear, pain, anger, and loss were mixing and bleeding like paints to form a muddy, irrational sound that she knew not a name for, except for the concept of a fire in the night.

Mayhem was the closest word she could find in her limited vocabulary to describe it, as she stumbled out of her room into the corridors of the main house of the Hikari estate, eyes blurry from the sleep that still clung to her as it did every day of her life. Pushing stray strands of her wavy hair out of her vision, she moved down the empty and dimly lit hall towards the inner foyer, leaning on the wall to support her clumsy progress.

The noises were getting clearer the closer she went, becoming words she knew but at the moment her sleep fogged mind didn't understand.

"Don't! Please, **please** don't--Ahhhh!"

"Nikki! You bastard! I'll kill you for this!"

"It hurts, God, my arm, it **hurts**--"

"Taiki! You can't leave me, Taiki..."

Bright light flared out from around the corner, followed by an explosion and suddenly cut off screams. Clattering sounds of falling objects followed. She nearly tripped over the hem of her dark blue nightgown when she turned that corner, coming to lean against the frame of the archway to the foyer as she yawned, free hand covering her mouth and eyes but for a moment.

A strong unbreakable grip as a long fingered hand seized her wrist, drawing her hand away. "It's not polite to yawn when entertaining a guest, Hikari-chan."

Sleep-hazed blue eyes looked up at a white buttoned over-coat, past the high collar, the pointed chin and quirking smile, the perfectly pointed nose, into the cat's eye slit pupils. Those cat-like eyes were surrounded by golden yellow irises, fine black lashes, and the entire face was framed by gorgeously perfect blond hair highlighted by the soft moon glow coming into the room from the jagged hole in the south wall. Then there were the white-feathered wings, beautifully arched and folded in half against the man's back.

Even plagued by her chronic symptom of low blood pressure, her mind granted her a name. "Krad-sama..."

Golden eyes narrowed sensuously, as that smile became a full blossom. "You'll do for what I have in mind, little Hikari-chan."

A single white feather slid through her vision, and the haze she'd been trying to fight off since waking thickened, her eye-lids drooping against her will. "Now sleep, Hikari-chan, while I dispose of those unworthy to bear that which will be named mine."

And her eyes slid shut, the image of that white feather burned in her mind.

* * *

Niwa Daiki had woken to what he'd expected to be a normal day, his not-so-young-anymore daughter Emiko making a racket in the kitchen as she prepared breakfast to the morning radio. 

Dressed and washed for the day, Daiki descended the stairs, humming a little tune as he went to pick up the newspaper from the front porch. Walking into the dinning room he sat down at his place, sipping the tea already placed there, giving a nod to his bleary-eyed son-in-law Kosuke.

"Father! Kosuke-san! Breakfast is ready!" Emiko appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, smiling as she deftly deposited the platters on the table. "I'll be just a moment, I need to clean up a bit before I join you," she said in her normal enthusiasm, whisking back into the kitchen while untying the frilly apron she had on.

Smiling after her, proud father that he was, Daiki popped a roll into his mouth and finally gave the newspaper in his hand the attention it deserved.

The front page, with its bold lettered heading of "Mysterious Mass Murder, Two Survivors" effectively threw his expectations for the day completely out of the window, with the picture of a familiar blond carrying an unconscious girl out of an absolutely wrecked background.

* * *

In the basement of the Niwa home, Daiki puffed and blew the dust off of the old manuscript, sure beyond a doubt that this was the only course of action. The White Wings was loose, had already massacred sixty-two known victims according to the body count, with seventeen Hikari members missing and presumed dead. 

The only way to fight the White Wings was with its opposite, but there were no younger male Niwas born of the blood.

He would have to break the seal on himself, if the White Wings were to be stopped.

* * *

Dark was normally a happy person when he woke up in a new host. Waking up meant a new Niwa to harass, more Hikari artwork to steal, and plenty of pretty girls to flirt with. 

Unfortunately, this was **not** a new host, and as such that spelled trouble, a break in the cycle of his happy routine.

_Daiki? What's the problem?_

"Sorry Dark, but I didn't see any other choice."

And then Daiki opened his mind to Dark, pointing him in the direction of the information he needed.

_...Shit. I knew blondie didn't like them all that much, but... I never expected him to just flip._

"There's nothing we can do for the dead," Daiki muttered, cleaning up the magic circle he'd earlier created. "But the Hikari girl I'm worried about. She's been placed under Krad's legal guardianship."

_So we get to save the damsel in distress, eh? Heh... Shouldn't be too hard for two old cats like us, ne?_

"So you say," Daiki mused, closing his eyes and imaging his lost beloved wife. _Personally I don't think I'm all that old compared to you._

"Touché," Dark murmured, opening his purple eyes to the mortal world once more. "Wiz!"

"Kyuu!"

* * *

The human officials had been annoying, but keeping his plans in mind he'd kept himself from killing the lot of them. He had far more important matters to attend to, which required their peon minds to be fooled by his magic into believing him to be the Hikari whose body he'd made his. 

They had expressed concern for the girl-child, as she had not awoken once in the seven hours they were detained, and it had taken a deeper command spell than he'd expected to keep them from trying to rouse her.

Humans and their fondness for sullying everything around them with their touch... He thanked his forethought of putting gloves on this body, as he'd had to shake many of the hands of the foul beings before he and the little Hikari were released from their grasping hold.

The accommodations the foul beings had directed him to were sub-par compared to the ones back at the estate, but seeing as there was privacy here, he would make do with them. Carrying the girl's unconscious form to the bed, he laid her down, brushing the wavy brunette hair out of her eyes.

"Soon you will be carrying something far more precious than any of your ancestors have before," he whispered, smiling at the mere thought of his perfect vessel.

There was of course no response from the child. Which was exactly how he preferred it, as he straightened, white wings bursting forth as he gathered the entirety of his host's magic and his own, ignoring the human soul's dying screams.

He began chanting the spell to mix his essence with hers, concentrating on the features he wanted, selecting the chains needed for it out of their DNA and manipulating them into a new sequence.

The child the girl would bear would be **his**. His creation, his art, his vessel, his child, **his** to do with as **he** wished.

And the boy would be perfect. The boy of icy features, of heaven's isolated purity, would be his everything.

* * *

Dark flew through the air, senses keen to the magical aberration of spell casting in the wind. Far, far too much magic concentrated in one spot, and Dark hissed as he beat the air with his wings. "Faster, Wiz!" 

"Kyuu!"

He didn't understand what was going on, but he knew with Krad, it was never a good idea to sit back and watch for his other to finish what he'd started. And with the blond releasing magic on this scale while **not** fighting his eternal rival...

Best to interrupt things and foil the blond's plans before they could get too far.

* * *

He was close. So close to having his world, his everything. Just another few minutes-- 

And then he **felt** him. Dark, his other, his opposite, his prey and his brother and himself all in one, the center and fragments of his old world, just **kill** the other and he could go back to being whole, one body, one mind, one soul--

No! Calm down, breathe. Mustn't get distracted by the mouse, or his new world would never be realized.

But at the rate Dark was approaching, he wouldn't be done before the annoying thief would appear and interfere with his plans. He needed to deter the black winged thief, stall him for the precious minutes it would take to finish.

Finding a reasonable place to pause his efforts without any repercussions, he gathered more magic, creating one of his strongest shields outside of the room to stop Dark.

Now all he can do is hope it was enough, as he started filling in the gaps that he didn't really care about, randomly grabbing gene links from the girl's essence and his own.

* * *

Dark hadn't expected to fly face first into solid nothingness. A few dizzying moments of a tumbling fall later, he finally righted himself, wings flapping to steady him as he inched forward, left hand out. 

There. Nothing but something, right under his hand and a small push only resulted in his arm bending and then being snapped back as a spark of energy raced along the curve of nothingness towards the point of pressure.

A magical ward, and a good one at that if he couldn't even sense it. Krad must really, really be focused on doing whatever it was that he was doing to **voluntarily** ignore **Dark**.

This was bad. Bad bad bad bad bad--

_Yes, I get that, but what are you going to **do** about it?_

Heh. Trust Daiki to kick him out of a repeated thought loop. "Break it, of course," he replied. "We can't let blondie muck around like this... Are you ready?"

_I wouldn't have called you back if I wasn't_, Daiki answered with a chuckle. _Take whatever you need, Dark._

A smirk twitched onto his features. "Thanks, Daiki."

Gathering magic into the palm of his hand, Dark struck.

* * *

Stupid interfering mouse! The one time he didn't want to play with the damn thief, and Dark insisted on making an annoyance of himself. 

His blood boiled at the thief's proximity, and his golden eyes flickered unwillingly to the window, catching a glimpse of those black wings behind the clashing haze of magic.

Wings rustled with the urge to lift off, to fly through the window and strike, but no, he bore down on his will, closed his eyes and went through the last stages of the spell.

The life he'd created started its first cellular division within the girl's womb, and he snapped out of reality, leaving nothing behind of his presence but a single white feather, and a soulless dead host.

* * *

The shield fell through no effort of his own, the abnormality of active magic on a large scale completely gone. What the...? 

_We didn't make it in time._

"He finished? Damn it!" A flap of wings and he dove, breaking through the window of the room he'd felt the magic originating from.

No white winged angel. One dead, platinum blond man sprawled on the floor, and one lightly sleeping girl on the bed.

Puzzled, and only finding a feather under the body in his suspicious search for his enemy, Dark growls low and stands, raking back his hair in frustration. "What the hell did he do?.!"

_Calm down, Dark. Logic says he did something to the girl._

Moving to the side of the bed, Dark looked down. "You know, even though she's a Hikari, she's actually pretty cute..."

_She's also as icy as the rest of her family, most likely. So forget it and check her over._

Dark tsked, shaking his head. "Daiki, Daiki, you've certainly gotten prudish in your old age. Whatever happened to the little boy that encouraged me to kiss every girl we met?"

_Fell in love and had a wife. Now do get on with it, Dark._

"Right, right, hold your horses old man..." Dark mutters, bringing a hand up to place on the Hikari's head. "Well, beyond a sleeping spell, I don't see anything wro--" he cut himself off, frowning as his senses picked up something else, and he brought his other hand up to the girl's stomach, barely touching it before jerking his hand back sharply as if he'd been electrocuted. Eyes wide, he stared at the girl's sleeping form in shock.

_Dark?_ Daiki's mental voice had a tinge of worry in it.

"That freaking blond psychopath," he hissed under his breath eyes narrowing in hate. "She's so fragile, bearing a **regular** baby would have been hard enough, but a magically induced one? It'll kill her for sure."

Daiki radiated disbelief. _Surely he didn't...?_

"Rape her? No, but the result's the same either way," Dark sighed, shaking his head in disgust.

_She doesn't know yet, though. Is there a way we could abort it?_

"Even if I wanted to do that, there isn't a way without killing her. If I try to attack the fetus, her magic will protect it until she dies from a magical burn out."

_Then what should we do? We can't leave her like this..._

Dark sighed, bending over to scoop the girl up into his arms. "The only thing we can do, Daiki. Get her to a hospital before she wakes. She's going to experience some rather nasty side effects for the next nine months."

* * *

Rio never did learn what happened that day, though she did draw her own theories and conclusions. All she knew was that somehow Krad-sama had managed to displace Kouhei-san's personality long enough to do as he wanted with her distant cousin's body. 

Which apparently had involved slaughtering her entire clan, **including** Kouhei-san.

It was therefore no surprise to her when the doctors said she was with child. For she knew from her teachings that Krad-sama was well aware of his need for a Hikari vessel.

Though it was nothing short of annoyance to have her suspicions confirmed while puking into the toilet bowl of her hospital room's bathroom.

"Shut up and get me a glass of water," she ordered darkly, blue eyes staring coldly at the hesitant doctor before the urge to empty her already empty stomach had her head tilted over the porcelain bowl once more.

* * *

If there was one thing Niwa Daiki would ever thank his son-in-law for, he would never expect it to be getting his daughter pregnant. 

Thanking Kosuke for giving him a grandchild, yes. Thanking Kosuke for making his darling Emiko-chan happy and her dreams to come true, yes. But the actual conception of the child had not been something he'd expected to thank Kosuke for, **ever**.

She was his daughter, after all. And the thought of someone touching his baby girl like that was scary.

But oh, how he'd forgotten how irritating Dark could be! Stuck up, self-centered, and arrogant beyond imagining, always had to be the best--

As it was, a week and a half after unsealing Dark he found himself seeking out and hugging his son-in-law, babbling thank-you's non-stop much to both the other man and his daughter's surprise that early morning.

For when he'd woken up that morning, his mind had been blessedly silent. No Dark anywhere he looked.

Once his daughter and son-in-law caught on to what that meant, all original plans for the day went out the window in the spirit of celebration.

* * *

It was approximately three months less then a year later when two very different, yet very alike boys screamed their first defiance at the world and their ordained destinies. Not two months after, the frail form of Hikari Rio finally passed on, never having recovered from the stress of carrying and giving birth to her son, Hikari Satoshi. 

It was fourteen years to those separate days when the beings within the boys stirred for the first time.

The Niwa child formed a rather strong friendship with the being named Dark.

The being named Krad, however had no interest in creating such a bond with the Hikari boy.

* * *

"Satoshi-sama," Krad whispered against his Tamer's ear, one arm wrapped around the boy's waist and pinning the blue haired boy against him, other hand resting lightly on one of the boy's thighs, gloved fingertips stroking slightly. "I have a present for you." 

He could feel his Satoshi-sama tremble in his hold, like the skittish youngling the boy was. "I don't want anything from you, Krad."

He chuckled in delight at the spirited answer. Ah, Satoshi-sama, his wonderful, beautiful, strong Satoshi-sama... He inched his hand ever closer to the area between the boy's legs, distracting the blue haired boy with a kiss against that curved shell of an ear. "Oh, but you'll love this one, my pretty Satoshi-sama. You always seem so fascinated in your family's history, after all..."

He could sense his Wing Master's piqued curiosity. Such a lovely feeling it was, one he never got bored with. "...I'm listening."

He smiled sharply, giving a quick kiss and light nip to the boy's lovely, pale, exposed neck. His Satoshi-sama, to mark and love as he saw fit. His perfect Tamer and vessel. "Allow me to tell you the story of your birth, Satoshi-sama..."

--Fin.


End file.
